


Nothing Has to Change Today

by matagotmooncalf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, F/M, Fix-it fic, Wanda Maximoff needs a hug 2kforever, spoilers for avengers endgame, the movie decided Wanda didn't get a happy ending so I made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matagotmooncalf/pseuds/matagotmooncalf
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMEAfter defeating Thanos, Wanda tries to move on. Fortunately, the universe has different plans for her.





	Nothing Has to Change Today

**Author's Note:**

> So this movie destroyed me. Apparently me and like 1 other person have written fics for Scarletvision since the movie came out. I haven't proof read, I just typed it and wanted to sleep afterwards so good luck with whatever the mess I made reads as. Nobody asked for this, but I'll give it to you anyway. 
> 
> P.S this turns out that this is actually the first fic I've ever posted after being in the Marvel fandom for like 10 years so yay me.

She tries to go back to the life she had before the snap, before Lagos. She rebuilds as much of communities as she can and helps with local cleanups around the world. 

Creating a solution to it all helps her forget, and for a while, she doesn’t feel like Wanda Maximoff. She hopes that what she’s doing, trying to fix the mess Thanos made would do Vision proud. 

She tries to avoid the places they visited together hoping that maybe if she did, the memories might not hurt so much. The stones were destroyed, and with it any chance that he might come back. Shuri tells her that they will keep his body on freeze until they know how to bring him back, and Wands tries not to think about it. 

She’s in Northern Ireland when she receives the call from Shuri informing her that she was sorry and that she tried to stop him from leaving to find her. Wanda doesn’t know what she’s talking about and paces past the kitchenette of her hotel room when she sees him. 

He’s facing away from her, looking assortment of jewellery she had left scattered across her bed, in all his red and green glory. She can’t hear Shuri’s apology. She's already hanging up the phone without a second thought. His name slips out before she knows how to react. “Vis?”

He turns, and her eyes catch on the replicate of the stone that adorns his forehead. It glows a paler yellow than the Mind Stone had, but he looked almost exactly as he had before Thanos. 

Before her. 

“I woke up in Wakanda. I thought that maybe we failed, then Shuri informed me that I haven’t been functioning since 2018 and that five years hav-“ He tries to explain before Wanda closes the distance between the two of them, pressing her lips to his. 

“I love you too.” She tells him once she pulls back. “I’m so sorry.”

“I asked you to,” Vision grabs her hands, and presses gentle kisses to each of her knuckles. “What happened after?”

“We lost. Thanos took the stones and killed half of the universe.” Wanda lead him to the small dining table in the centre of the room. “Those who were left went and retrieved the stones from the past, brought the fallen back and killed Thanos. We lost a couple people along the way.”

“Who?” Vision asks, sitting down across from her.

“Natasha,” Wanda pauses. “And Tony.” 

He doesn’t say anything, looking down at their joined hands on the table. 

“He had a daughter before I came back. Her name’s Morgan.” She looks at him, praying that she hadn’t given him too much to take in. “I’m going back to New York to see her next week.” 

“You were one of Thanos’ victims?” His grip on her hands tighten. 

“I was.” She forces him to look at her. “But I’m back now and Thanos is dead. I got to avenge us both at the end of it all.”

“I’m glad,” Vision forces a smile. “How long have you been back?” 

“Four months. I’ve been travelling, trying to fix the mess that Thanos made of the world.” Wanda stands up from her seat and places her hands on his shoulders. “Now as much as I want to catch you up on everything that’s happened for the last five years, I think that it can wait.”

“I think it can too.” Vision smiles as Wanda finds her way into his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Wanda smiles back before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
